This invention relates generally to a vehicle, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for stabilizing the vehicle using a vehicle stability enhancement (VSE) system.
Traditional vehicle chassis subsystems, such as steering, braking and suspension subsystems, are passive, meaning that their responsiveness under operating conditions is determined prior to the vehicle leaving the point of manufacture. Advances in braking system technology have led to differential braking using vehicle yaw-rate feedback. Such advances have been incorporated into vehicle stability enhancement systems, whereby an onboard controller monitors the vehicle yaw rate, determines an appropriate control command to improve vehicle directional stability, and effectuates actuation of appropriate braking mechanisms to create a corrective yaw moment. Such vehicle stability enhancement systems typically employ control algorithms based on level ground situations.
In one embodiment, a vehicle stability enhancement system for a vehicle having at least one vehicle subsystem includes a sensor for sensing a vehicle parameter, a vehicle control system for adjusting the vehicle subsystem, a memory having a register including a bank angle compensation control command, and a controller responsive to the sensor and memory for controlling the vehicle control system.
In another embodiment, a method for controlling a vehicle stability enhancement system in a vehicle having a vehicle subsystem includes sensing a vehicle parameter, determining a control gain factor in response to the vehicle parameter, determining the state of a control flag in response to the vehicle parameter, calculating a control command in response to the control gain factor and the control flag, wherein the control command includes a bank angle compensation control command, and actuating a vehicle control system in response to the control command for adjusting the vehicle subsystem.